


Back To Central City (Flashback/Filler # 2)

by liquidheartbeats



Series: Back To Central City Collection (Main Multichap+ Flashbacks + Filler chapters) [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/pseuds/liquidheartbeats
Summary: The missing scene from Ch. 6 when Barry and Iris messed around for the first time.





	Back To Central City (Flashback/Filler # 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 23 is coming this weekend. It's been a long week for me, but it's coming. Hope you enjoy this little glimpse into the early days of their relationship. :)

  
Iris savored the silky chocolatey flavor of her last bite of brownie batter ice cream, tossed the spoon into the bowl, and walked over to the room service cart, on the other side of her suite.

The sight of her paltry dinner plate, saucer and bowl next to Barry’s stack of eight plates, three saucers, and three bowls caused her to smile. They’d ordered enough food for ten people, and all that remained were the sundae toppings.  Barry truly was a bottomless pit.   
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll reimburse you for my dinner,” Barry said, voice light, as he returned from a bathroom break. “Even the steak, which never made it up here.”  
  
Iris scooped up a handful of M&Ms, then headed back towards the bed. “Please, feeding you is the least I could do, after dragging you all around town," she said, as she kicked off her heels, then slid into her bed.  
  
It wasn’t too late yet, though much later than she should have been entertaining Barry in her hotel room, but her much-needed nap had been interrupted once room service had arrived. Scrounging up the courage to leave Scott had taken a lot out of her. This game of cat and mouse with Barry had taken even more.  
  
Barry strolled towards her, chuckling to himself, then took a seat in the recliner near her bed.  
  
“What’s so funny?” She asked, popping two M&Ms into her mouth.

“Oh, just thinking about how many free meals I could have gotten when we were younger, if you’d felt that way back then.”  
  
Iris sat up, hand perched on her hip. “What exactly are you trying to say?” She asked light offense dancing throughout her voice.  
  
“What I’m saying...is ‘Iris West bag holder’ has been on my resume for over 15 years,” he said with a direct gaze. “But today was my first free meal.”  
  
“Ohhhh,” Iris settled back down onto her side, one hand propped comfortably underneath her head. "I think time has failed you darling."  
  
He quirked a brow. “Do tell?”  
  
“You may have carried a bag or two…here and there.”  
  
“Um, more like Every. Single. Weekend.”  
  
“But," she cut in, “it was only because you were on this chivalry kick, which don't get me wrong, was the sweetest thing ever, but you did nearly pry them from my fingers.”  
  
“Pry?!”  
  
“Yeah, pry. So, it was either let you carry them, or have mall security think that you were trying to mug me. And guys with priors on their records don’t go on to have careers in law enforcement.”  
  
“Wow, what an immense sacrifice you made for my future."  
  
She shot him a look of derision. Both burst out into laughter when their eyes met. “Asshole.” she snapped, slinging two red M&Ms at him.  
  
He caught them both, without the slightest bit of effort, and held them out in front of his face like a trophy, a self-assured smile resting on his face.  
  
“Nice catch, Mr. show-off.”  
  
“Does that mean I can’t have another?”  
  
She shook her head. “Nope, there’s lots more in that bowl over there,” she said nodding in that direction.  
  
He pouted.

“What?”

“But I want some of yours.”

“Technically, they’re all mine.”

“Please,” he said, poking his lip out even further.

Iris rolled her eyes, popped one more M&M into her mouth, then extended her hand over the bed, for him to grab the rest. She could have easily thrown the rest to him, and probably should have, given that he’d given her an out from having to ask him to keep his distance, after dinner.

But that was precisely the problem.

He was too far away from her. And he’d been too far away for far too many years.

She needed him closer.

Even though the dinner she’d owed him was long over, and it was nearing 10 pm.

Even though it wasn’t good for her conscious, her soul.

But good for the soul and the heart didn’t always align. And in this moment, with him kneeling down on the side of her bed, staring at her like she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, her heart was winning out, with her body coming dangerously close to second.

“Here.” She said with a blink, pushing the candy towards him. She hoped to walk back her invitation, but it was clear food wasn’t what was on his mind.

He reached up past her arm, pushing his fingertips up through her hair, letting her strands thread themselves through his fingers, unrelenting in his admiration of her beauty.

Iris let out a breath. The candy that had occupied her hand was now littered on the bed, but she was too lost in his gaze to notice.

His eyes were that shade of green that lived only in dreams.

The green that coated the vast coastal fields that you ran through, just before reuniting with your long lost, soul mate.

That green of untouched island seas accented by the golden rays of the sun.

That green that appeared just long enough to make your heart long for more if it, then vanished as you drifted from the land of the unconscious, back to reality.

For all the beauty his eyes contained, still, nothing quite matched the adoration that lived behind them.

It had been so long since a man looked at her that way. Every now and then, even this far into their marriage, Scott shot her a glance that tricked her into believing that the man she fell in love with still existed, but perhaps she was mistaking that for lust. Like hate, love and lust were so incredibly close on the spectrum.

And though Barry’s eyes were nearly foreign to her after four years, there was no mistaking that his mixed the two appropriately.

That this was coming from Barry, the man she’d loved for a lifetime, as both a friend, and the secret hope he’d be something more, the same person she wasn’t even sure she’d ever be in the same room with again, just hours after he’d saved her life, after she'd admitted how she felt, after she'd kissed him..was much too much.

Overcome with emotion, Iris hoped for something to cut into this moment. When Barry shifted his gaze, she nearly sighed of relief, but his eyes fixated themselves on her slightly parted lips. He dragged his tongue across his own lips, sultry implication dripping from them. The distance between them closed. And suddenly the eyes that she nearly got lost in, became a blur, as his lips pressed against hers.

It was a soft kiss. One meant to reacquaint himself with her. Iris pressed her further into him, using her hands at the base of his neck, and soon, his tongue was pushing past her lips, into her mouth, just he as he rose, and used his body guide her towards the center of the bed, with his body hovering over hers.

Her smile beckoned him lower, towards her. One hand perched above her, the other on her thigh, his lips brushed against hers again. Their tongues danced together, as his fingers slid themselves up her thigh, higher, and higher until her dress was up around her waist, situated above his hands.

He broke away only to marvel at her body. The curve of her hips, the way her stomach was molded into her voluptuous frame. The look of uncertainty on her face, which was eclipsed by the need in her eyes.

He wondered if she’d stop him from going further, cause every caution sign flashing in his brain—Patty, Scott, Iris’s decision to abandon him, the fact that their friendship would never ever be the same if he crossed this line— was being superseded by the living embodiment of every fantasy he’d ever had in his life, underneath him.

All he saw was her.

Visions of his hopes for the very near future, with her writhing on top of him, or up under him.

If she didn’t want this, she’d have to tell him, to stop him, because he wasn’t strong enough.

Still, he waited, just a moment more. Giving her time to make her decision. Finally she lifted her hands, first to the sides of his face, cradling it, then lower, to the buttons of his collar shirt, fixated on removing them, this time with effortless grace, one after the other, until there was nothing preventing her from pushing it off his shoulders, and down his body.

Starting at his neck, her fingers grazed over his flesh, down his nipples, and over his washboard abs, then back up again to his arms. He’d bulked up so much in the time they’d been apart. He had a man’s body now, one that she couldn’t seem to get enough of touching.

“Iris.” His voice was breathy and restless.

There was a knock at the door before she could answer. Both turned toward the noise.

“Room service,” they’d said in unison.

It was likely the extra food Barry had requested nearly an hour ago during their dinner. Iris slanted a glance towards the door, then at Barry, who was half-naked on top of her, then down at herself.

Anxiety flushed through her system. They were really going through with this. When Barry turned back towards her, unperturbed, and said “If we ignore them, they’ll go away,” she smiled, in agreeance. Even if she wasn’t as sure about this, as she’d like to be.

His confidence in this situation boosted hers.

He settled further in between her legs, pushing her thighs apart. His hands traveled inward towards her intimate area. His thumb just brushed the inside of her thigh, as he kissed her once more.

The knocking resumed. Iris pulled away, laughing softly, half-relieved, half annoyed.

“So, should I get rid of them or you?”

He sighed. “I’ll do it but, but they’re not getting a tip.”

“Don’t be like that, grouchy.”

“But.” He slanted her a flirtatious glance.

Iris pushed her dress down, returning to an image of beauty. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

Barry pressed a firm kiss to her mouth, then fixed his shirt, walked over to the door, retrieved the late food, and despite the interruption, left them the staff member a hefty tip. It wasn’t their fault that he was in the middle of a moral crisis. Besides, it had been his gargantuan order that had stalled the kitchen in the first place.

Not at all concerned with the food anymore, he left the new cart by the door and eagerly walked back over to Iris, who was now laid, lat on her stomach, comfortably on a pile of pillows.

She caught his look of confusion but didn’t respond to it. Instead, she reached for him so he could join her. The utter lack of sex in her eyes told her that it was as a cuddle buddy.

Not as a lover.

He pressed his eyes shut, attempting to adjust to the change in mood, but reached back for her hand, because holding her hand, even being in the same room with her at all, instilled in him more happiness than he’d felt in years.

Even more than the day he got married. Settled on the bed, Iris turned towards him so they were facing.

“It really is too soon,” she said, knowing she owed him an explanation.

"I know,” he said, though his body would probably argue otherwise.

“I do want this. Us. You,” she said, walking her hands innocently down his chest.

“Not nearly as much as I want you,” he crooned, in return.

“In time,” she said with a smile.

He nodded.

Silence soon flowed between them, though their eyes told a thousand untold stories. Neither could hold the other’s gaze for long, for they knew where it would lead. And no matter how badly they wanted each other, it was just too soon to go all the way.

Eventually, Iris shifted so her back was to Barry because the silence was loud and piercing. He didn’t take offense to it, instead, feeling intense relief because his own emotions were overflowing, a life time of repressed love, finally set free, growing and expanding by the moment. There was no guarantee he wouldn’t propose on the spot if she smiled at him one more time. Because for every good memory he’d had with Patty, he knew that she didn’t have his whole heart. It had, and would always belong to Iris, even if she never loved him the way he loved her.

The fact that she did love him, and apparently had for some time, he couldn't think about it too long, fearing that he'd wake up from this beautiful dream, and their time with her would be over.

He did take it upon himself to wrap his arms around her because she was too close to him to not take advantage. She gleefully settled herself into him and latched her arm around his. Shallow sighs, mostly from Iris’s end, soon filled the room, until Barry’s curiosity got the best of him.

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“Hmm!?” She was completely caught off guard, as that was nowhere near the realm of where her mind was drifting. “No,” she said, once his words really registered.

“Are you sure? Cause you can tell me if—“

She turned to face him. “I love you, Barry.” That shut him up. A blinding smile spread across his face. It caused her to smile. “The only thing I’m having second thoughts about," She continued, “is stopping what we had going on before room service showed up.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “I want you, so badly. And I haven’t had sex in six months—.’ She stopped herself short, not at all meaning to divulge such sensitive information about her marriage, but it was too late. He’d obviously heard, for his eyes grew at least three times the size they were.

Barry wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Besides, there would be time to get more details about why she and Scott’s marriage failed. Iris making love to Scott was definitely not an image he ever conjured willingly, but he knew that it was a facet of her life. Or at least he’d assumed.

Iris sighed. “Pathetic, I know,” she said in his silence.

“I—no, not pathetic. I just…why?"

Iris pushed out a deep breath. "Because it's hard to lay with a man who doesn't respect you. No matter how hard you've tried to convince yourself that it's all a passing phase."

Slight anger rippled through Barry. It was a near automatic response, every time Iris shared a crumb of information about him, and their relationship. It baffled him that anyone could be so lucky to call Iris their wife, but not completely worship everything that she was.

He would have done nearly anything to have had that honor. Then, and even now.

"What are you thinking about?" Iris asked, voice light.

It was a rather transparent attempt to sway the conversation, one that Barry didn't mind. He'd rather not waste this time with Iris stewing in anger over Scott's mistreatment of her. With a deep sigh, Barry pushed down his anger, and forced a smile to his face.

"So...you gonna share or what?"

"I was just thinking it’s a shame that you’ve been denied pleasure that long," he said, voice low, eyes focused.

Iris scoffed. “Oh trust me, I shut down the factory all on my own. There's nothing more demeaning than... God, never mind.” She rolled her eyes, upset she’d said way too much.

“Hey,” Barry said, tucking a rolled finger underneath her chin. It caused her to look at him.

“Yeah?”

“I know you said no sex, but…” he said, returning his hand to her leg, slowly trailing it up her silky thighs… “sex is far from the only way to make you cum.”

The ridged confidence in his tone caused a wave of heat to rush over Iris as if his hands on her weren't doing enough of that all on her own.

“But only if you want that,” he said, voice coy, as his hand dipped underneath the hem of her dress. Slowly, he inched closer and closer to the seat of her thong. “Do you want me to make you cum?” He asked, as his middle finger prodded itself against her center.

She took in a deep breath. The slightest friction inspired a wave of pleasure she hadn’t felt in way too many months. Between that, and the desire in his voice, there was no way out of this.

Not that she wanted out.

“Yes,” she breathed, heavily. “Yes, make me cum.”

He flashed Iris onto her back, returning his lips to hers. Her hands mussed his hair, as he pushed her dress up, revealing her thong underneath. Again, she went for her buttons, but he broke away. "Later. Open your legs," he said, voice gruff.

She dropped her hands, and settled further underneath him, legs splayed slightly. He slipped one hand between her thighs, parting them further. Iris waited in suspense for his next move. She wasn't sure where he was going with this, what direction, but she knew she needed this so very badly.

He leaned down to where she was, placing a kiss against her lips, as he slipped his and inside of her thong. She gasped against his mouth. He twirled his middle finger around and around her clit, first slowly, picking up speed with every procession. She threw her head back, as she neared her orgasm, overcome with ecstasy.

"Iris, you're dripping," he whispered against her neck. "Gotdamn."

Iris moaned in response, unable to scrounge up any embarrassment. She hadn't been in the right headspace to even think about sex in so long, so her body was reacting accordingly. The way Barry played in her juices, sliding his fingers up and down her slit, attempting to draw out more and more of her fluids, it was clear he didn't mind the state of need she was in.

And he didn't.

From his end, she was an image of absolute ecstasy, keeping him pressed against her neck, digging her nails into his side, as he worked her up. Her breathing staggered, her mouth rested partly open, eyes pressed shut.

The only thing that could make this moment better would be if he could join her at this moment. But, he was far from not being stimulated. He was burning with lust, just from watching her. Her desire fueled him.

And as picturesque of an image she provided beneath him, he knew that he could up the stakes.

In a flash, Iris was in his lap, legs wrapped around him. His head was buried deep into the crook of her neck, as he slid two of his fingers inside of her.

Iris sucked in a harsh breath, digging her hands into his shoulders, as his fingers broke ground. With every inch, her body opened up to him more and more, until she was stretched enough to ride the frantically, chasing an orgasm that neither actually wanted to come.

For at this moment, the journey to get there was much more satisfying.


End file.
